John'Verse: Tout ce qui sera sera
by Stolen Childe
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and John has a few questions. Story Fifteen in my John'Verse.


**Title:** Tout ce qui sera sera

**Author:** Stolen Childe

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dean or Castiel, I'm just playing with them.

**Warnings:** future!fic, kid!fic, holiday fic, fluff, lite angst, vanilla slash, minor language, child OMC, dialogue heavy

**Rating:** PG

**Pairing/Characters:** Dean/Castiel, John Tabris

**Spoilers:** General series, plus minor for 6.17

**Word Count:** 1000

**Summary:** It's New Year's Eve and John has questions.

**Author's Notes:** I wasn't going to do one of these, because frankly I don't like New Year's and never have. However, this was somehow begging to be written and since my muse has been so volatile lately I had to leap. Yes, there is one inconsistency with the rest of the series but I really don't want to change it so we'll just let it slide for this fic only because John's emotional state… Yeah, that works. Story Fifteen of my John'Verse. Please enjoy! Happy New Year everyone!

John's Age: 6

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Tout ce qui sera sera**

"Daddy."

"Yeah, Kiddo?"

"Ever get a feeling that things are gonna change lots and you don't know how to stop it?"

A wry snort, "Hell of a lot more often than I ever should have."

"I'm afraid. I feel like everything's gonna be different and I can't stop it but maybeI _should_."

"Well I can tell you right now, you're way too young to be having those sorts of feelings, Monkey. Things change every day and sometimes, yeah, we can't control them. And sometimes, yeah they aren't gonna be _good_ things but that doesn't mean they're gonna be bad either. It also doesn't mean it's your responsibility. You and I are different Squirt, from the other people. We have a lot more responsibilities but we also aren't responsible for everything. You have to know when to pick and choose your battles and you have to know when sometimes it's okay not to win, as long as you tried."

A hand squeeze, tight, trembling and kind of tacky with nervous child sweat, "I don't like New Year's, Daddy. I'm never, ever gonna see this year again and what if something was supposed to happen this year that I didn't do right?"

He crouched then in front of his son, as he watched the pale light flicker over little boy cheeks and little boy eyes, wide with fear and trepidation of what was to come.

"John Tabris, never feel like you've wasted a year, never feel like you've wasted a life because you have done exactly what it is you are supposed to do in the exact right time. We can't control everything and we have to make some decisions but everything that happens when it happens, happens for a reason. There's an old song that your grandmother would listen to and it says something I really like. You wanna hear it?"

Chestnut waves bounced firmly in the pale light, a swallow bobbed in a throat and solemn eyes met solemn eyes.

"Que sera sera."

The child frowned, "You're grammar's wrong…"

An amused snort this time, "'Course it is and 'course you'd know that. You get what I'm trying to say though?"

"Yes, I think so."

"John, what's your last name?"

The look the boy gave his father was positively priceless, a cross between completely bewildered and faintly concerned. He answered nonetheless, "Winchester."

"Yep, and that name holds a lot in it, it's true. We have things going back years and years that we never thought would be possible which are utterly out of our control and which we didn't even _believe_ in. I'm still not sure what I think about Fate or Destiny, but I've met one of those chicks and that's not an experience I want to repeat. There's also something though that someone very important to both of us taught me a long, long time ago: Choice. We may be told over and over again that what we have lain before us is preordained and that we'll always come back to certain moments and that we'll do things we wouldn't normally in a thousand years but it's all just talk, Kiddo. Truth is no one knows what the hell they're talking about. So we live our lives as best we can. We go through the motions when we need to and whatever will be…"

"Will be."

"Exactly right. I never much cared for the New Year when I was a kid either Johnny. It's scary having a brand new world of possibilities open before you not knowing where it will go and having to face the prospect of growing up. But it's also supposed to be exciting. Possibilities are opportunities and if we try our best to be good and make the most of them then good things will happen. We also have to be prepared to make some stupid choices but if we know to take responsibility for those choices then there's nothing that—"

"Can't be forgiven."

Two sets of green eyes met warm blue. Two sets of green eyes lit up in exactly the same way and two men one nearer the middle of his life and one just starting out came over to the new presence.

"Hello Dean. Hello John."

John ran over and clamoured up Castiel, the angel bending to assist the boy in his ascent and Dean approached the shorter man's side, pressing a kiss gentle and loving against Castiel's temple.

"Hey Cas."

"It is almost Midnight. I was sure to be here," Castiel whispered in the dark.

"I never had any doubt you would be," Dean whispered back.

"I'm glad you're here Papa. I'm… frightened of what's coming but Daddy said I should be excited too. With you here, the both of you, it really helps."

"I am glad to be with you as well," Castiel said gently. "Are you ready?"

"No," John answered honestly shaking his head.

Dean grinned as the pale light suddenly blazed brighter as large numbers came across the screen at the top of the square, "But when has that ever stopped a Winchester?"

Three…

Two…

One…

_**Happy New Year!**_

Dean stole a kiss from Castiel's willing lips as fireworks blazed into life overhead illuminating their little spot with brilliant flashes of colour and light. Pulling back Dean watched John's face light up and shine once more with hope as he took in the awe of the sparks filling the sky.

Whatever would be, would damn well be and there wasn't a damn thing any of them could damn well do about it. Dean though could take on anything as long as he had his family.

**The End**


End file.
